


Thumpy Tail Wags

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5 related drabbles, Depiction of Violence Against a Dog, Gen, Stray Dog Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Steve's always wanted a dog.MCU Almost-No-Rules Bingo Card 3:O1Person Listening to Radio,G1Little Kid Crying,N1A Balloon,I1Person Napping,B1Sunbather





	Thumpy Tail Wags

When he was a kid, Steve had wanted a dog very badly. He knew he wouldn't be able to have one. Between his bad lungs, living in a tenement, and just not having the money or a place for a dog to run, he knew it would never happen. So sometimes, when his ma would put the wireless on low to help block out the neighbor's yelling at one another again, he'd close his eyes and pretend. The sofa cushion under his fingers would become fur and the beats of the music would be the dog's tail thumping in happiness.

* * *

Steve might have kept walking if he hadn't heard the sound of a kid crying down the alley. He felt like he needed to make sure they were okay. It wasn't a fight like he'd first thought. No, the little kid was crying because of a dog. Steve clenched his jaw as he saw the dog's tail wag despite the way his chest was caved in, probably from being kicked by the milk mule. There wasn't much he could do for either of them besides get the kid home and comfort him some. When he got home he cried too.

* * *

A scrap of something red in the ditch had Steve pausing on his morning jog. At first, he didn't want to touch it but it was the only thing in the ditch and he always wanted to make a difference. If he saw litter, he tried to pick it up if he could. Just a silly way of trying to make a difference these days. Stark would have laughed at him if he'd known that about him. He panted and bent down, grabbing the red material. It was a deflated balloon animal, in the shape of a dog. He smiled.

* * *

Steve's apartment was often very quiet, especially after missions. When he came back this time, there was a soft song playing on the radio. He was cautious as he crept in, wondering who had broken into his apartment. He found Natasha and a dog, both asleep on his couch. The dog's tail wagged once, thumping her in the leg and waking her up. She didn't move at first but then glanced up at Steve and gave him a smile.

"Sorry. Clint has me dog sitting. Lucky, this is Steve. Say hi." The dog bounded to him and licked his face.

* * *

In an effort to follow his therapist's advice, Steve had accepted Stark's invitation to live rent-free in Avenger's Tower. It hadn't been the gym or the sunbathing deck that had caught his attention, however. It was the dog cafe on the first floor. So, after an annoying disagreement with Stark, Steve had gone out and got a shelter dog like he'd been imagining having since he was a boy. When Stark came looking for him later to restart the argument, he'd found Steve laid out on the deck in just his shorts, petting the fluffy, brown dog at his side.


End file.
